Hinata's Diary
by JayceeJayKay
Summary: These are short entries from Hinata's Poetry book Diary.Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Made no money!
1. Entry 1

_**Be Gentle With Me**_

_Sweet Dreams and Sour Memories,_

_Wonderful Lives and Tragic Deaths,_

_My Heart,_

_My Soul,_

_Please be gentle with a girl like me,_

_I wish I were meaner,_

_But my heart won't let me act like that,_

_My clan is superior and I am expected to act the same way_

_As my relatives_

_But I'd just lack the strength_

_I have the spirit and talent to win,_

_I just lack the fierceness,_

_I know I will prevail_

_Somehow_

_Someway _

_My Name is Hinata Hyuuga and I'm 13 years old_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_**Well??? Did you like it? I hope so! My friend, Skittlez, gave me the idea! Plz r&r**_

_**Arigatou! Sayonara! **_

_**(Does anyone know how to spell thank you in Japanese? I don't)**_


	2. Entry 2

_Date: 5/19/07_

_Today after training, I saw Naruto and Sasuke walking hand-in-hand downtown. They seem to be so happy together! I wonder when they'll get married? Oh well. Only time can answer our questions about love and life. I got that one from Neji's poetry book. Speaking of him, Temari-San caught Gaara and Neji making out in the Kazekage's office yesterday. It was funny to see the two of them get scolded and watch Neji pout. That's right. The oh-so-mighty Hyuuga pouts! _

_Oh Yeah! Iruka-Sensei and Kakashi-Sensei just got back from their honeymoon and Tsunade-Sama just confirmed that they'll be expecting a child! _

_There is sooooo much going on in Konoha. The "ninja chibis" as Ten-Ten so belovedly calls them, are being tested to become genin and Asuma and Kurenai just had a baby girl named Saya Ai! _

_All of this excitement makes my head spin! All of the babies and new shinobi and My little sister being shipped off to a shinobi school in Suna (THANK YOU KANKURO-SAN!) opps! i didn't mean to write that! Oh well._

_I know this is kinda randome but...SHINO-KUN CONFESSED HIS LOVE FOR ME! The only problem is that i gave him no answer! how dumb Can I be! What should i say though? That's the onlt thing. I don't even know what to answer him! What to do...WHAT TO DO?!?!?!?!? Maybe I should drink a little sake, go to bed, and sleep on it. Good Night_

_Hinata Hyuuga_

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

**_Well peeps? What SHOULD Hinata do? Only you're reveiws and mail will answer Shino's question. And also if you'd like Hinata to be with someone else, plz let me know. I'd be happy to write that for you. BTW: That's just a way of saying I'm having a HORRID case of writersblock. ; LOL! I love you guys and thanks for taking time to read my fanfiction. sniffle I just feel so...LOVED!!_**

**_Sayonara_**


	3. Entry 3

_**Date:6/12/07**_

_Well, I have my answer for Shino-Kun. I'v decided that I'm gonna tell him yes. I was so shocked when he asked me that I really couldn't have answered him right then and there. I hope my father will except me and Shino-kun together. Father...Unfortunatly for me, Father's not a very excepting person. What if we were to get married? Oh Kami! He'd kill him! KILL HIM DEAD!!! Maybe Neji will stick up for me. Afterall, I mean, he almost KILLED Father when he started to date Gaara. What a minute! I don't need anyone to stick up for me! I am 22-year-old Hinata Hyuuga-Hime from the main branch of the Hyuuga Clan and I give in to NO ONE!!! FATHER OR NOT!!! I'm a successful Jonin, I've mastered my Byakugan, and if I'd like to be with Shino-kun, I CAN BE!!! But then again, My father's power is tenfold of mine and he basically runs the Hyuuga clan. Neji's a good cousin but I don't believe that he's willing to risk being shunned from the Hyuuga's just for me. But wait...WHAT IF THE ABUMARE DON'T EXCEPT ME?!?!?!?!? I'd really hate that! I really do like Shino-Kun and I'd hate for anything to tear us apart. Especially his family. I've meet his father and he's very nice and I haven't meet his mom so...y'know. But you know what, I'm confident and whatever happens, happens. Good Night, Diary._

_XOXOLoveXOXO_

_Hinata-Hime_

* * *

**_Before you even get on my case about this entry, I really don't know if Shino has a mom. I know that in th1st entry it say's "I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I'm 13 years old" but that was an older entry people! Plz don't flame me and tell me what you think._**


	4. Entry 4

****

_**Roses are Red,**_

_**Violets are Blue,**_

_**I love Shino-Kun,**_

_**And ...**_

_**He love's me too**_

* * *

_I know that I sound rather childish but, it's the truth. I feel so...completed since I've meet Shino. Yesterday we went walking around Konoha and we pasted by the Yamanaka flower shop. There were flowers of all colors and kinds, shapes and sizes. The smell was so sweet and beautiful and I would loved to have had one but...Shino quickly pulled me away to the Konoha bridge where most couples go to see the sunset. Even though the sunset lifted my sadness a little, A flower still would have made it better. I know I sound very high-maintenance and spoiled but, I really wanted a flower. But I got something much better than that. When I woke up this morning, my lady-in-waiting, Yuiko, giving me a card that was covered with the smell of flowers. I walked out of my room only to find that the hallway was blocked but...flowers. At least a dozen of each flower that the Yamanaka family carried. I opened the card that Yuiko had handed me and it read:_

_Good Morning, Hinata-Hime. As you can see, I had a reasom for not buying you a flower yesterday. I hope you like these and aren't mad at me from yesterday. I really do love you, Hinata and I hope you fell tht same way about me. I would like for you to meet me at the Konoha Bridge tonight 8:00 for a special surprise. I can't wait to see you tonight. I can't wait to see you there, Hinata._

_Your Love,_

_Shino Aburame._

_OMG! I have another date with Shino tonight and...and...I HAVE ABSOLUTLY NOTHING TO WEAR! What will I do! snaps I know what I can do! I'll get Ino, TenTen, Temari and Sakura to help me out. They always where really cute and fashionable things. I know that they can shopping for me! I'll just have to call them and see. This will work out fine! And plus I have...looks at clock and screams ONLY 2 HOURS!? Oh no!I'm gonna have to make this a rush job! What am I doing still writing!_

* * *

**Will Hinata make it on time or will she just have to wear one of her regular, old lame outfits?**

**Hinata: My outfits are NOT lame!**

**Aki-Chan- Says you! I've some of the things you wear and it ain't pretty, beautiful. Sorry.**

**Hinata- Byakugan! Eyes Change I'll kill you, Aki!**

**Aki- Meigakugan! Eyes Change It's not ladylike to threaten people, Hinata-Chan!**

**Hinata- SCREW LADYLIKE! tries to use the Gentle Fist style**

**Aki- runs away screaming See...you...next...time! HOPEFULLY! AAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Hinata- Get back here and meet you fate! It's your destiny to be killed by me!**

**Aki- Stops running Whoa You sound like Neji! HAHA!**

**Hinata- NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! pulls out a Katana and starts swinging**

**Aki- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE SAVE ME!**


	5. Itermission from the outside 1

_On the outside..._

(Hinata P.O.V)

"GAHHH!" I screamed when I figured out the fact that I had nothing to wear on my date with Shino tonight. I practically fell all over myself to get the phone. I reached for the phone's base in my room in hopes of finding that it was on it's charger. All I caught was air. Pure, sucky air.

"YUUUUIIIIIKKKKOOOO! BRING ME MY PHONE! _NOW_!" I yelled down the hall of our massive manor. I'm not one to yell for anything or at anyone for that fact but, when I need something, I need it! And sure enough, Yuiko-Chan came zooming down the hallway with my bright blue, cordless phone in her hand screaming, "Here I come, Hinata-Sama!" When she reached my room she was sweating quite heavily.

"I'm really sorry for making you run to me with the phone but this is urgent." I sincerly apologized to Yuiko-Chan.

"It's perfectly fine, Hinata-Sama. You haven't yelled at me like that since you were 5 years old and I wasn't getting you your snack fast enough for you!" Yuiko chuckled

_[flashback_ (I couldn't resist)

_"Yuuuuiiiikkkoooo!" Hinata whined as she pouted "I want my snack now!"_

_"I know you do, sweetheart, but I do have to make Hyuuga-Sama's and Uchiha-Sama's tea. _(A/N:She's referring to Sasuke's mom and Hinata's mom. Back to the fanfiction)

_"But I want my snack! NOW!"_

_The tyke Hyuuga activated her Byakugan and her fist started to glow with chakra. She was taking small, threatening steps towards Yuiko as she screamed, "I. WANT. MY. SNACK. NOW!!!!" Yuiko did a quick transportation jutsu to get Hyuuga-Sama and Uchiha-Sama's tea and quickly came back to give a now crying Hinata her snack._

_[end flashback_

"Was I really that bad?" I said out loud to no one in particular (Yuiko had disappered down the hall) I pushed talk and began to began to dail TenTen's cellphone.

_TenTen: Moshi-Moshi! TenTen speaking._

_Hinata: Hey TenTen-Chan! I don't really have time to talk so I'll get to the point!_

_TenTen: Which is?_

_Hinata: Call up all of the girls and have them come over to me house. I need you guys to help me either pick out or buy some new outfits for my date tonight_

_TenTen: Date? With who?_

_Hinata: Shino-kun._

_TenTen since when are you to going out? I never even knew you two liked each other!_

_Hinata: THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I mean...listen, can you plz call all the girl and tell them to come over? I'll have the cars ready to take us anywhere we need to go. Okay?_

_TenTen: Okay, honey! We'll be there in no time!_

_Hinata: Thank you soooo much, TenTen-Chan!_

_TenTen: See ya soon!_

_Hinata: Ok then! Buh-Bye_

_dail tone_

Woo-Hoo! Thank Kami-Sama for good friends like TenTen!

* * *

**Okay. You're right. I lied in the last chappie. I said that they where gonna pick her outfit out in the chappie but i decided otherwise. I wanted to make sure that Hinata showed a whole nother side in this chapter. But I'm not Lying when I say they will in the next Chappie. I really do promise this time.**


	6. Intermission for the outside 2

**_Intermission from the real world pt. 2._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Vroomm. Screech._

_'Well Temari's here.' _I thought to myself as I sat out on my room balcony. I was really trying to calm down but it was getting hard considering that I really wasn't prepared to go out with Shino tonight. It was 6:30 and I felt like i was never gonna make it in time.

"Yo!" Temari yelled as she abruptly entered my room. Always so brute. I saw behind her TenTen and Sakura. I was saved.

"Hey, guys!" I happily called as I hugged each of them. I counted the bunch I had with me. Everyone was there except...

"Hey, where's Ino-Chan?" I asked. TenTen shrugged and says, "She _said_ that she was helping Kurenai with Saya Ai. I don't believe her though. Ino hates kids."

"She probably trying to get herself killed trying to mess with Sasuke-Kun. Naruto really will kill her." Sakura giggled as she flopped down on my bed in her usual place. Sakura and I stayed at each others' house so much that I had my own clothes and everything at her house and the same with mine.

Temari snapped her fingers and loudly proclaimed, "I KNOW EXACTLY WHERE INO-CHAN IS AT!" All of us turned around startled but intently listened to Temari's explanation.

"She's a part-time hooker! I heard Jiraiya was a well paying pimp so she went to him because working at the Yamanaka flower shop doesn't pay as well as she thought. I KNOW THAT'S IT!!!" Temari sat back in her seat as we all looked at her in shocked and burst-ed out into uncontrollable laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY!? I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!" Temari whined "I swear!" We still kept on laughing as she pouted and muttered curses toward us sounding something like' I'm telling the truth'

"Aren't we supposed to be helping Hinata-Chan find an outfit?" Sakura asked

"To the mall!" TenTen yelled grabbing me and Temari by the arms and motioning Sakura out of the door.

(At The Mall)

We walked around the Konoha Mall for what seemed like hour looking for a good shop.

Temari stopped in front Hot Topic and grinned.

"This is the shop for you Hinata-Chan. It has really cute stuff and loads of sexy stuff to turn Shino on." Temari smirked deviously. She loved to dress provocatively. Especially for Shikamaru. I pictured myself in one of Temari's outfits. Tight, plaid mini-skirt, blood red shirt with fishnet underneth...OH EM GEE! Before I could protest, TenTen had cut me saying, "Oh Yeah! I saw a purple, lime green and black plain skirt that Hinata would look wonderful in! Let's go!"

TenTen and Temari dragged me in the small, slightly dark, little shop and that's where we started our hunt for clothes. Sakura leaned up against the display of high-heels as Temari and TenTen swooned over fishnet leggings and an assortment of boots and other shoes. I looked at Sakura helplessly as I was pushed into a dressing room with about 5 different shirts, 3 skirts and 4 pairs of shoes.

_'help me!'_ I silently pleaded with Sakua to help me but she simple laughed at me and told me to stop whining. After giving her the glare from Hell, I went into the dressing room.

The first outfit I came out in was a black and red skirt and an Emo Elmo shirt. I had on black, ankle high boots, and black fishnet stockings. I looked pretty cute but I was wondering about what Shino would think. Hmm...Emo much? Oh well. I still looked good. On to the most important thing about my outfit. The necklace. Oh that beautiful necklace. It was a silver chain and the kanji for "lust" that had onyx and ruby studs in it. I've never worn something so...well... _sexy_ before.

"You look like a Hyuuga Fallen Angel!" TenTen said like a hyper active Fangirl. I simply smiled and thanked her. Temari walked around me in circles and finally stopped in front of me. "Forget fallen angel. She's a SEX GODDESS!"

"Temari!" I blurted out, embarassed that she would even dare say anything like that to me. "D-don't say things like that to me!" I blushed as Temari giggled at my reaction.

"It's too much." Sakura flatly said. "Why have her dressed like something she's not? I'm gonna find her something to wear."

And with that, Sakura walked away from us in the store andaway from the door. I know what you're thinnking, but Saku-Chan isn't mad. She not even irritated. When Sakura has a look like that on her face, she up to something. Something good too!

TenTen and Temari's heads dropped for a moment and then lifted them. TenTen put back the 6 new shirts and skirts that she had and put them back. Temari looked me up and down and sadly said, "Maybe Sakura was right. Maybe I did overdo it. I'm sorry, Hinata-Chan. I shouldn't have ever-"

"Don't worry, Temari. Saku-Chan's not mad at you and neither am I!" I said happily as I walked back into the dressing room changing into my own clothes. TenTen and Temari looked extreamly confused as the quickly put back eveything that I threw out of the dressing room. "But we need to find her so that I can get my new outfit!" I said as I hopped to put my other shoe on. "C'mon!"

(In Foxy Fangirl)

The coolest shop in all of the mall. Why didn't I think of that! Foxy Fangirl was the shop that Satsuki, Naruto's godsister, had opened in his honor. Most of the walls in the store are deep blue with orange swirls all over them. Naruto's two fave colors. The displays were extreamly open as though someone was going to run around in the aisles for no apperent reason. For those times when Naruto came to visit and had a spazz moment.

TenTen, Temari and I walked through the doors of Foxy Fangirl only to be blasted with My Chemical Romance's "_Teenagers_" Satsuki was standing at the mirror that was infront of the store. She was dressed in a pink fishnet shirt with a yellow tank top over it and a black mini skirt. She doesn't believe in shoes.

"Yo! Hinata-Hime-Sama-Chan! Sandy! Bloody Baby-Doll! What's up!" Satsuki called at us. Temari veined at annoying nickname given to her and TenTen simply smiled. Satsuki was pretty much Naruto in the _real_ female form. She walked over to me and hugged each of us tighter than we could have ever thought possible.

"Too...tight!" I squeaked as I tried to get away from her hold. She finally noticed that I was turning blue, she let us go.

"What can I do for you guys today?" Satsuki asked. TenTen smiled and said "Hinata-Hime-Sama-Chan has hot date tonight with Shino Aburame!"

I turned bright red at this and Satsuki simply smiled and waltzed across the floor towards me. She had that mischivious look on her face as she started to sing.

**Rmember the feelings**

**Remember the day**

**My stone heart was breaking**

**My love ran away**

**This moment I knew I would be someone else**

**My love around and I felt...**

Satsuki grabbed me by the waist and started swinging me around with her. I then started to remember this song. I was the song I heard right after I found out that Naruto-Kun was gay and Sasuke was his lover. I closed my eyes and allowed Satsuki to swing me around like so.

**Be my bad boy, by my man**

**Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend**

**You can be my bad boy**

**But understand**

**That I don't need you in my life again**

After she was done singing, she unceremoniously drug me to the petite section of clothing for juniors. Her eyes were glittering as thought she had discovered something extraordinary. Looking over at me, she sang, "I have an outfit thats just for you, Hinata-Hime-Sama-Chan!"

She grabbed a white shirt with a rainbow heart on it that said "HEARTBREAKER" on it in Lime and pink cursive with a pair of "Kitsune" jeans. Without a word(or money), Satsuki kicked us out and wished me luck.

There was only one thing I need then...

That "Lust Kanji" Necklace

(At my house)

"Hurry up, Hinata!" Temari whined "Your date is at 8:00 and it's 7:55 right now!"

"I'm coming! I just need to..." I tried to answer but then all of a sudden, TenTen kicked the door open and pulled me out of my dressing room. There I was, in my oh, so kawaii outfit.

"Sexy." Temari said as she grinned at my blush.

"Stunning!" Sakura cooed

"Late." TenTen said as she pointed to my clock which had shown 8:15

"Late? LATE!!!!" I screamed as I hopped to put my shoes on and ran down the stairs. Sakura, Temari and TenTen waved at me from the balcony as I jumpped into my car and headed to my date.

* * *

**I know ti took my like, forever and 60 years to update this but I just took the SAT's and I couldn't really type this and study (I have a short attention span) Well anywho...**

**Hinata is late! What gonna happen next? Nobody knows!(I don't even know yet.)**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
